valeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Occult Crisis
The Occult Crisis was one of the first major events that occurred in the Knight's Republic since breaking free from the empire. Background Information In the waning months of the year of 5642 and with the end of the Weak Year coming closer to an end, the Vallum Empire recruited an Occult Cult to summon forth their experiment; created by Beelzebub to counteract the Royal Knights; after the death of Alciel and in a new attempt to bring down the kingdom. However, the cultists were instead told that they were going to summon The Dark One. In this time; the occult began a recruitment drive to boost their numbers quickly. Some of these recruits in this period includes Dorofoi and Mary. These two later left the cult when they realized what was occurring. Beginnings The beginning of the Occult Crisis began on an early morning of January 13 when Elizabeth was awoken to a mysterious thief in the castle who made off with her plasma tank. In a quick act of desperation; Sickle, a user of the Plot decided to teleport to the tank's location but was caught in a trap that was designed by Dorofoi, an Earthborn descent who was raised by Russian Communist Party sympathizers and his goals was to form the Social Republic of Alumk in the Scorched Lands and explained that he had the ability to cut off Sickle's abilities from the plot. However' Sickle sent a message to the rest of the knights to rescue him and recover the tank. They arrived at the fort and they split into two groups, one that went through the barracks and one that went into the prison. The two groups quickly discovered that Dorofoi was using modified generation three androids to uphold his red army and after a failed fight; the group soon regrouped as they encountered a young child that set them up a trap that exploded a part of the fort and then Dorofoi attacked the group; being known as the King of Thieves. Dorofoi's defeat was certain and it led to him having his face kicked in by Alessa and Mary threatened to kill him if he invaded the kingdom's castle again. He obliged, warning them of an occult cult that was quickly gaining power in the capital. Recruitiment Drive Shortly after the raid of Fort Alumk, the group soon learnt of the occult recruiting people in the capital; and in response they sent in Alessa, Gerome, Tanda and Mary to deal with the growing occult threat. There were three recruiters that Mary knew about; but using her growing Occult Powers, she kept to being invisible. Things were going fine until Alessa stumbled across a merchant, who unknowing used his occult powers to try and lull Alessa into a sleepful trance. This however failed and the group retreated. Snake Venom Due to the sudden retreat of the Knights, the three cult recruiter saw this as their time to strike on the 26th of January as they unleashed a surprise attack in the market place; killing people left and right; riding their demons. The knights quickly disposed of the attackers and in a blind fury, Mary ordered the knights to their base of operations in the middle of the scorched lands. The Defective Android The group who consisted of Alessa, Gerome, Tanda, Ricken and Andrew arrived in the scorched lands; where the group walked across a thin land-bridge that soon collapses upon the entire group entering. They fall down into knee deep water and begin to trudge through it. After a bit of trudging, they discover an android on the shores of a bank. Upon touching him, he is quick to activate, revealing himself as Okita Uryuu. He only has a flute, and then the room gets flooded and due to Ricken's heavy armour; he nearly drowns but is saved by Gerome. The group begins traveling through the occult lair, murdering occults left and right, disabling traps, getting stabbed and having some general fun with some occultists panties. Project Schlangengift's Mastermind However; after a few more traps; the group arrived in a circular room where the air grows cold for a second and out of the shadows, arises the big bad of Project Schlangengif. Pikk'noo Luzi, despite not much of the group regonaiscing him, he is quick to yell at Gerome and at Uryuu; dropping the bomb shell upon the poor innocent Okita that his mother Kogami was executed for creating him in the first place, and so the knights began to fight him. This fight was a long drawn out one as Pikk'noo used a variety of devices, such as detachable claws, SNDWVEs and general weaponry. However this fighting style was suicidal as it quickly led to Pikk'noo's weakness that his hands were removed. After a long grueling fight; the knights were able to fell the aging man. And they are forced to continue along when the group approaches some stairs... Become as Occult Gods As the group climbs the stairs; they are transported into a monochrome world where it begins to collapse, the group runs and they are standing in another circular room, where there are around eight hooded members, before the group can even react, they begin to see a growing sphere adsorbing them mentally, as they prayed for their God to arrive to kill the group. However.... the group began to feel like apart of them was torn out, making them feel empty as there was now a young boy with a Occult SNDWVE. He quickly introduced himself as Jeff, also known as God. The group is forced to fight him and they pretty much slaughter the fledgling god, but he erupts and launches a few attacks at the group before he dies... This was the end of one Crisis.... but there was always another....Category:Events Category:Knight's Republic Category:Scorched Lands